While A Thunder Is Born, A Fire Is Risen
by Craziest Les Mizzie
Summary: Firekit and Thunderkit were two of a kind, both were named and looked like the great leaders of Thunderclan. But as the two she-cats grow up, they will discover about secrets, love, hatred, and most of all, companionship. *Story will be not on hold when I finish Les Meowerables*
1. ThunderClan

Chapter 1: Thunderclan

**_Leader_**: _Bramblestar_ - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**_Deputy_**: _Squirrelflight_ - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**_Medicine Cat_**: _Jayfeather_ - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_**Apprentice, Amberpaw**_

_**Warriors**_: (_toms and she-cats without kits_)

_Brackenfur_ - golden brown tabby tom

_Sorreltail_ - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

_Cloudtail_ - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

_Brightheart_ - white she-cat with ginger patches

_Millie_ - striped gray tabby with blue eyes

_Thornclaw_ - golden brown tabby tom

_Leafpool_ - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

_Spiderleg_ - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

_Birchfall_ - light brown tabby tom

_Whitewing_ - white she-cat with green eyes

_Berrynose_ - cream-colored tom

_Hazeltail_ - small gray-and-white she-cat

_Mousewhisker_ - gray-and-white tom

**_Apprentice, Dewpaw _**

_Poppyfrost _- tortoiseshell she-cat

_Lionblaze_ - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

_Foxleap_ - reddish tabby tom

**_Apprentice, Seedpaw_**

_Icecloud_ - white she-cat

**_Apprentice, Lilypaw_**

_Toadstep_ - black-and-white tom

_Rosepetal_ - dark cream she-cat

_Briarlight_ - dark brown she-cat

_Blossomfall_ - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

_**Apprentice, Snowpaw**_

_Bumblestripe_ - very pale gray tom with black stripes

_Ivypool_ - silver-and-white tabby with dark blue eyes

_Molepelt_ - brown-and-cream tom

_Cherryfrost_ - ginger she-cat

_**Apprentices**_: (more than 6 moons, in training to become warriors)

_Amberpaw_ - pale gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, a ear, and amber eyes

_Dewpaw_ - gray tom with amber eyes

_Seedpaw_ - very pale ginger she-cat

_Lilypaw_ - dark tabby she-cat with white patches

_Snowpaw_ - white tom with amber eyes

**_Queens_**: (_she-cat expecting or nursing kits) _

_Daisy_ - cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

_Cinderheart_ - gray tabby she-cat (mother to Pebblekit, an she-kit with an grey pelt, Hollykit, a black she-kit with green eyes, Rainkit, a blue-gray tom, and Thunderkit, a fiery she-kit with stormy gray paws and thundering eyes)

Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Stripekit, a pale gray tom with a thick black stripe, Firekit, a dark orange tabby she-kit, and Oakkit, a light brown tabby tom)

_**Elders**__: (former warrior and queens, now retired)_

_Graystripe _- long haired gray tom

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Purdy - plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle

_***Only did Thunderclan because that's the most important clan***_


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Thought I'd give you prologue before I do On My Own in Les Meowerables.**

PROLOGUE

A pale gray she-cat yowled in pain. "It hurts so bad.." She whispered, deep flecks of fear in her brilliant blue eyes.

"Deal with it! Queens have been kitting since the dawn of the clans!" A gray tabby tom snapped.

The she-cat's mate -a pale gray tabby tom with thick black stripes- his scent, was laced with fear. "W-W-W-Will Dovewing be okay?" He asked with quivering breaths.

"She'll be fine, Bumblestripe!" The gray tabby tomcat growled, his blind, pale blue eyes were flaring.

"Whatever you say, Jayfeather. You're the medicine cat." Bumblestripe meowed, wrapping his tail around his paws.

"Alright, Dovewing. Whenever you feel pain, bite on this stick." Jayfeather meowed, while his apprentice, Amberpaw, put a stick between Dovewing's smokey gray paws.

Soon enough, pain surged through Dovewing, and she bit on the stick, hard. A pale gray kit with one thick black stripe slithered out.

"Lick!" Jayfeather hissed to Amberpaw.

The pale gray she-cat scooped up the kit with her white paws and started licking it, furiously. The kit let out a wail, and Amberpaw put the kit against Dovewing's belly.

Then, another kit was born, a light brown tabby tom, who looked much like Dovewing's father, Birchfall.

Jayfeather snatched the kit up, and licked it, and it let out a wail, like the first one.

"One more.." Jayfeather meowed.

The last pain bolted through Dovewing, and she clenched the stick, and it broke. A dark orange tabby bustled out, and Dovewing licked the she-kit's fur, and it let out a loud mewl.

"You can name them now. C'mon Amberpaw." Jayfeather padded away, Amberpaw on his tail.

Bumblestripe went and nuzzled Dovewing. "What shall we name them?" He asked as Lionblaze padded in, to see his kits.

"I was thinking for the striped tom to be Stripekit," Dovewing purred.

"For the other tomcat I think we should name him Oakkit." Bumblestripe meowed.

"And the she-kit should be called Firekit, after Firestar himself." Dovewing finished, her pale gray tail around her three kits.

Meanwhile, with Cinderheart and Lionblaze, they were looking at their kits, which were born yesterday.

"What do you want to name them?" Lionblaze asked, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his pale paws.

Cinderheart thought for a moment, _Maybe the gray she-kit should be Pebblekit, the fiery she-kit should Thunderkit, for her gray paws, like Thunder- _

Lionblaze interrupted her thoughts. "Maybe the black she-kit should be Hollykit. After Hollyleaf." The golden tabby tom shuffled his paws.

"I think the gray she-kit should be Pebblekit and the fiery she-kit with stormy paws should be named Thunderkit." Cinderheart meowed.

"Those are wonderful names, Cinderheart. Welcome to ThunderClan, my kits.." Lionblaze whispered.

Jayfeather meanwhile, had gotten a flicker of light in the bright sky.

_"Fire's Storm and Thunder's Heart will work together to save the clans. They will meet Pine's Heart, Snow's Whisker, and many others.. Be wise, Jayfeather.. If they stray from this path.. It will be worse than the Dark Forest." _A StarClan cat murmured inside his head, and Jayfeather twitched his ears. He would tell Bramblestar tomorrow.


	3. Review

To Anon iuyTIBhiuh987TV,

do you wanna know why I made Thunderkit's paws gray? SO IT WOULD LOOK MORE NATURAL!

Plus, do you not read the Warrior Cats stories on here? They have a bunch of stories where they name their characters after a founding leader!

Another thing, did I ever say Thunderkit was a reincarnation of Thunder? NO! Goodness sakes...

One last thing.. If you don't like the story, DON'T READ IT!


End file.
